Into the Day
by sunpop
Summary: Today has been a good day. These days are going to be his best days. Futurefic. Aokise, a little Kagakuro.


Notes: Inspired by a pic linked on my profile, though not based on it. So I'm writing a New Year's!fic on the hottest day of the year so far. First fic in a while so it may be a little disjointed, moodwise. I really just tried to mash as many fluffy things in as possible! Also posted on tumblr.

**Into the Day**

Aomine wakes up ten minutes to midnight and almost everything is as he'd left it. Kise is typing away on his phone, absently chewing on some Pocky and the same New Year's countdown is still playing on the TV.

His legs are warm under the kotatsu but his hands, smelling faintly of oranges, are cold. Aomine stretches and shuffles across the floor to wrap himself around Kise, resting his chin in Kise's hair and tucking his hands into the folds of Kise's hanten.

"You ate the rest of my orange," he mumbles, causing a couple strands of Kise's hair to fly up and tickle his nose.

Kise doesn't look up from his phone, where he seems to be preparing Happy New Year texts to half the population of Tokyo (i.e. Everyone in his address book), but shifts back to snuggle into Aomine. "Yup. And the rest of the cake and the beer."

Aomine's exclamation of dismay makes Kise put down his phone and turn around, indulgent smile playing on his lips. He presses a kiss to the corner of Aomine's mouth. "I'll make it up to you." He loops his arms over Aomine's shoulders and trails soft kisses along his jawline.

"With your body?" Aomine reaches down to grab handfuls of Kise's ass and hitches him up to straddle him. He buries his face in Kise's throat and inhales Kise's warm, natural scent - no cologne. "Yeah. Let's do that, let's start the year off right."

Kise laughs, cards his fingers through Aomine's hair and brings their lips together. Aomine's hands are quick to slide up Kise's thighs, grasping roughly. He bucks up and Kise moans hotly into the kiss.

"I bet you're still loose from before. How about I just do you like this. Let me do you like this," Aomine whispers, sucking at Kise's collarbone. His dick is already hard and they've only been kissing.

He starts pulling down Kise's pants and boxers while Kise leans over his shoulder, reaching for the lube on the shelf behind them. Kise wiggles out of his clothes with ease and has both hands down Aomine's pants to stroke him with slippery palms before Aomine has even taken off his shirt.

"They say whatever you're doing at the stroke of midnight will set the mood for the New Year. Better get your game on, Aominecchi," Kise pants into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Aomine obstinately bites back a moan and answers Kise's challenge by pushing his slicked fingers into Kise's ass. Kise thrusts back eagerly and brings his hands up to cup Aomine's face, pulling him into another kiss, wet and desperate.

Kise _is_ still loose from when they did it an hour ago, Aomine finds, so he quickly removes his fingers, and grips Kise's hips to sit him down completely on his cock. Kise cries out and clenches and Aomine swears.

"Fuck, baby, can you be any tighter? Fuck yourself open for me."

Kise has his arms around him, fingers grasping at the nape of Aomine's neck as he plunges down harshly, ass smacking Aomine's thighs, hips working in sync with the kisses Aomine drags over his throat. It's so blazing hot Aomine finds it hard to breathe but he starts fisting Kise's cock, smearing pre-cum all over.

"That's good, A+, slam dunk, keep going," Kise gasps.

Aomine frowns and shifts his legs underneath him to give himself leverage. If Kise still has the mind to tease him, then he obviously isn't being fucked hard enough. He arches up, knocking Kise off balance, and thrusts. One hand curls against the small of Kise's back while the other continues jacking him. Aomine can feel Kise's asshole flutter around his cock and knows he's about to come, so it's a surprise when he orgasms first, spilling inside. Kise moans and bites down on his shoulder, hips still moving and milking him of his last drop as he comes in Aomine's hand.

"Happy New Year, Aominecchi," Kise breathes heavily into his shoulder. Aomine hums agreeably as he licks his palm and fingers clean. He runs his hands down Kise's relaxed frame and pulls him in close as he lowers the both of them onto the floor. "Happy New Year, Ryo."

Kise's hair fans out like petals around his flushed face; his lips are kiss swollen and he smiles as he links their fingers together. "I couldn't be happier."

The TV in the background tells him that the rest of the world is still alive. With Kise breathing deeply against him, Aomine thinks he's going to fall asleep again when Kise brushes a kiss to his forehead and says, "We promised to meet Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi at the shrine by one." Aomine opens his eyes to see Kise hovering over him, and his grunt of acknowledgment is swallowed up by Kise's soft kisses.

Kise eventually rolls over to pick up his phone, and Aomine realizes that it's been pinging continuously for the past fifteen minutes. He reaches for his own and finds a couple messages from his friends.

"Will Momocchi be able to meet us as well?" Kise asks, and he stands up to get a drink from the fridge, not bothering to cover his nakedness.

Aomine's eyes take their time trailing up Kise's figure before focusing on Kise's questioning look. "I don't think so. She's at her boyfriend's place and that's pretty far."

"Hmm. Haven't they been going out for two years? Have you finally approved of him?"

"Whatever. Not that it matters whether or not I approve. Though seriously, she and Tetsu should've gotten together and then I'd never have to deal with Kagami or _that guy_," he grouses, sitting up.

"It might matter to her, you know, as emotional support. I mean, what if they get married? They might get married! Momocchi would look so beautiful. Except their hair colors would clash, I think," Kise muses, kneeling next to him.

"Well, I don't hate him anymore. Good enough?" Aomine glares into the TV. He could really use a beer right now – post-sex and pre-socializing – but settles for munching on the rest of the Pocky and Kise's sparkling water. Mentally, he starts compiling a list of his wishes for their shrine visit, including:_ Let basketball become the #1 sport in the world_; _Make Ryo's fans less intimidating_ and _I hope Satsuki and that guy never get married._

"Kagami and Tetsu's hair colors clash as well. When we get married, we'd definitely have the best looking wedding."

"What?"

"What?"

Kise is staring at him, mouth open in mid-chew. Aomine absently notes that he still finds this attractive. "When we get married?"

Aomine pauses. Ah, shit. Had he really meant to say that?

Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't know how much he meant it until he said it. Today has been a good day. They'd woken up together, had breakfast together, shopped for dinner together, played basketball together, then just sat around the kotatsu together.

Aomine feels Kise getting tense and knows he's about to laugh it off.

Today has been a good day, it was quite simple. Aomine grabs one of the sparkly star wands that had been on the cake they shared together and wishes every day would be like today – and even if they weren't really, he knew they would still be his best days as long he had Kise.

"So Ryota, wanna get married?"

Kise starts to cry.

* * *

Kuroko blows on Kagami's hands clutched in his own as they wait for the light to turn. The shrine is still a ways off and he's pretty sure he'll run out of tissues for his runny nose before the night is over.

"Taiga-kun, you should carry me in your jacket the rest of the way. Otherwise, my nose might fall off."

Kagami rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "It better stay on so I can keep kissing it," he says with a straight face, though Kuroko thinks he would be blushing if his cheeks weren't already rosy from the cold.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he fumbles to get it open with his gloves on.

'KUROKOCCHI! We're getting married *heart*'

His phone vibrates in his hand and another message appears:

'By 'we', I mean me and Aominecchi. Though if you wanted to marry me, that would be OK, too ;).'

"What is it?" Kagami is mildly concerned by the mildly shocked look on Kuroko's face.

"Kise-kun and Aomine-kun might be a little late."

"What, did they just wake up?" Kagami sighs. He'd forced himself out of his warm Kuroko-heated bed to avoid being late for his first meeting of the New Year, and then there were these two, apparently not caring.

"No. They're getting married," Kuroko says flatly, now looking mildly annoyed.

"WHAT?!"

"We should hurry up and get married, too. Taiga-kun, how could we let this idiot couple beat us."


End file.
